The Blade Sharpened! The Skilled Killer
by itachianimefan
Summary: This is Itachi's life, from birth...to death. It shows the secrets about his past and his relationship with others, mostly childhood years. Please read and review...Thanks!
1. The Life that Came to be

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The life that came to be.

His name was Itachi Uchiha. Born in the village Hidden in the Leaves on June 9th, year unknown. It was a sunny day as his cries ran throughout the hospital, but it was a precious day, for the entire Uchiha clan, for it was the day, when the first born of the clan leader had arrived. Itachi Uchiha. No one knew that this would be the boy to kill them all. No one knew that this would be the boy, who betrayed them, murdered his own kind for the sake of Konoha. Indeed this would be his future, his fate that was already written in stone. No one would suspect that this little infant, crying blindly in his mother's arms, would lead to some much pain and destruction to the entire leaf village.

But then again, that was just his future. Right now, Itachi was pure in spirit and body as his dangerous path in life was not yet ready for him. Yet, that is.

Four years had passed.

"Come on Itachi!" his mom said happily, on her knees and stretching her arm out. Lately, Itachi was capable walking on his own, but because of a recent accident, he leg was irritating him.

"I can do it myself mom." He replied as he limped across the room. His mom smiled and managed to say that 'it was cute.' Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't say cute mom, it makes me sound like a girl or something." Itachi complained and sat down. It was almost time for lunch and Itachi's dad was expected to arrive home anytime soon. Itachi's dad was the leader of, not only the Uchiha clan, but also he was the head of the police department. Itachi had been told that the police department was created so the Uchiha's would have the chance to bond with the rest of the village. Itachi saw no reason why the other villagers eyed the Uchiha's strangely or why the part of the village the Uchiha's lived in was the west corner, far from anyone else. It was like the Uchiha's were penned up. Itachi himself asked his father one day.

"No son, it's nothing like that." His father had once told him as he ruffled his hair. "We Uchiha's just like to live together, like a giant family. We just have to stick together and not mix too much with the other clans."

Still, as Itachi stared down into his miso soup, he still had questions floating around. It was very mysterious indeed. Did the villagers hate them this much?

"I'm home." A voice called out in the hallway. Immediately, Itachi's mom got up and made her way to the door.

"Itachi honey, don't you want to welcome your father? He's been working very hard lately." His mother suggested. Itachi straightened his back and got up slowly. He looked at his mother.

"Yes mother." He said plainly and followed his mother. Itachi's father was in the middle of taking off his sandals. Even though it was cold outside, sandals were best for fighting and traveling in. Itachi stood beside his mother and waited until he was noticed to speak.

"Itachi," His father said looking down at his only son. "How are you today? How's your leg?"

"Very well, thank you father." Itachi answered back. He was received with a warm smile from his father. Itachi returned the smile, but said nothing. He was usually a quiet person. He spoke very little, but observed quite a lot. For example, he could tell that his father had tripped on the way back home because of a small dirt smear on his right hand knuckle.

"Itachi." His father called and Itachi was forced to look up. "Isn't tomorrow the first day of academy for you?" He asked. Itachi followed his father into the kitchen.

"Yes, father." Itachi replied sitting down at the table again. It was very promising for the Uchiha clan that Itachi was permitted to enter the academy of such a young age. Even when his father suggested to the teachers, they were shocked and just laughed. But Itachi was given a chance to prove himself, and the results were shattering. The stuff that he could manage was that equal to a seven year old. Itachi could perform basic calculations, analyze simple problems and had the stamina for the training that was taught at the academy. Itachi then had the special privilege of entering the academy, and the Uchiha clan was blessed. Itachi practiced everyday, to the point where his ankle was injured. But that didn't stop him. He found other ways to improve himself, other than training. He kept himself busy with the family books. He looked at the hand signs and tried to copy them. Itachi was indeed a precious gem.

However, though Itachi never showed it, he was lonely. Plain and simple. He was the star of the Uchiha clan, but he never had the chance to make friends of his own. He was always too busy. He was training, reading or being taught by his father. So being able to attend the village's academy might be his first chance to make friends. The idea alone was enough to make any little child feel queasy, but Itachi was a born liar. His showed no emotion on his face, or his voice. Exactly what was expected as him, as a ninja.

Itachi sipped at his miso soup. He replied when his father asked him questions and explained what he accomplished today. His father then explained to him and his mother what happened in the world of the police. Itachi listened intently, but made no comment. He knew about the Konaha police force. It was founded by the second hokage and it was to strengthen the bond between the Uchiha's and the rest of the village. However, Itachi wasn't too sure. There was just something that wasn't adding up. Still, Itachi knew his place in the family and in the clan and he was in no position to ask questions.

"I am finished mother." Itachi replied, holding up his bowl.  
"Itachi, dear." His mother said getting up, "let me put the bowl in the sink for you, your ankle isn't healed yet." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Mother," He protested, placing his bowl carefully in the sink. "I'm not a cripple, I can do it myself and besides, I need the exercise." Itachi left the kitchen and went to his room. Below he could hear his parents talking to each other. Itachi closed the door behind him and walked to his bed. In truth, his ankle was hurting him a bit, but if he was going to become a full fledged ninja, a little pain from his ankle should be nothing to worry about. There was quite a lot of stuff in his room. Beside his bed was a table. It had a lamp and paper there. Nothing was written on it of course, Itachi never let anyone see his private information. A blue carpet was spread beside his bed with the Uchiha sign in the middle. The window in his room was bare, but it allowed a cool breeze to fly into his room. There was also many books and ninja equipment that littered his room. He lay there for a few minutes and relaxed for a moment. It was nice to hear the outside once and a while. Itachi sighed lying on this back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Again, another Uchiha symbol glared back at him. Red and white, red and white…what did these colours really mean? Why were there so many people in the Uchiha clan that were so secretive? So may questions flowed through the young Uchiha's brain that he couldn't even understand it.

"Itachi!" His father called form downstairs. "Time for a bit of training, before it gets dark!" He added. Closing his eyes, and looking down at his reddened ankle, Itachi slowly made his way downstairs again and ready for another day of being a ninja. Another day, that was destined for him.

-

"Itachi, come on, you're going to be late!" His mother, Mikoto said gently, holding out her hand for him. It was his first 'official' day at the academy, but Itachi himself wasn't worried. He had been there numerous times before. It's just today; there were a lot of older children present as well.

"Yes, mother." And paused at the top of the stairs before coming down. Did she really want him to hold her hand all the way to the academy? He was old enough on his own. Of course, his size right now didn't prove that. Sighing, Itachi explained this to his mother.

"Mom, if I'm old enough to go to the academy, then can't I walk on my own?" He whined, pushing his hand back. Smiling Mikoto replied. "Maybe if you reach my waist you can walk on your own Mr., but for now, hold my hand."

"But…" Itachi thought about his argument in a way that wouldn't hurt his mother's feelings. "It's embarrassing!"

"Oh, but you're just so cute!" His mother said finally grabbing his hand. Itachi made no attempt to let go. If mom were going to do something, then she'd do it. No point arguing there. Not even father could have disagreed with her. Reluctantly, Itachi held his mother's hand, while the other hand rested on his backpack strap. It was his first day…maybe he would make friends! When the academy came into view, Itachi pretended to itch his head, making his mother releasing her grip on him without knowing it. Students were running around, screaming, laughing and having fun. Everyone was smiling, some nervously, and some more boldly. Itachi resisted the urge to run, besides, his ankle was healing.

"Why don't you go and play with the other children?"Mikoto, suggested, giving him an encouraged push on the back. As Itachi was about to step forward, another hand halted him from the front. Itachi looked up. It was his father, Fugaku.

"F-father." Itachi said, quite surprised. Last time he asked, his father shooed him away because he was too busy with work to come to the ceremony today. Fugaku looked down at his son and then at Mikoto.

"I just thought Itachi should learn to interact with his other classmates…" She began to explain, when Fugaku waved an arm.

"He doesn't need any friends." His father said sternly. Itachi blinked, but made no comment. This was the first time his father said he couldn't do something so harshly.

"But-" Mikoto began, reaching out to her husband, to try to convince him otherwise. He turned sharply towards her.

"They're just going to be some wimpy kid he'll have attachments for. It's only going to slow him down as a ninja." He explained, in a very order-like way. "Perhaps a few years from now, he's in a battle field and his so called 'friend' falls from his side, injured, perhaps dead. Maybe it's that small hesitation to stop and help his friend that will get him killed."

"He's only four years old." His mother protested. His father nodded.

"Good, then it's good if he learns that now, instead of later." He turned to look at his son, who stared back at him with confusion and disappointment. His father's expression eased a bit. His hand rested on Itachi head.

"I know you want to play son, I know. But, I want what's best for you. I want you to become the best possible ninja you can be and make the clan proud."

"…Yes father." Itachi said but did so as if it sounded painful to do. Why couldn't be play with the other kids? He glanced over at them now, as they ran freely across the lawn, their parents talking to each other as they watched them with pride. For the first time in his life, Itachi experienced the feeling of jealousy, though he didn't know it at the time. Itachi remained with his parents until the bell rang and class was to begin. Itachi said goodbye to his parents as they waved him off and departed. His first day of school…how would this be like?

Well, this is my first all exclusive Itachi fanfiction. Hope that you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon, but then again, don't hold your breath! :P Thank you for taking the time to read it and please, if you could spare the time to write a review, it really helps writers like me. Thank you once again and all the best in the coming year!

-Itachianimefan. ^_^


	2. A Taste of Friendship?

I do not own Naruto…but it wouldn't be a bad thing if I did!

Chapter Two: A Taste of Friendship?

After walking first time in a classroom full of students, Itachi glanced cautiously around and seeing a vacant seat, sat down nervously, although, of course, he didn't show it. The teacher today was named Iruka. Though Iruka was just a student teacher, Itachi was somewhat relieved; Iruka was very kind to him, unlike the other teachers that looked down on him coldly when he was accepted into the academy. He didn't understand why they were cold, not only to him, but to his parents as well. Did it have something to do with the clan?

"Okay kids, take your seats. As you can see the Mr. Sabuto is not here today, so I'll be teaching you guys." Iruka said cheerfully, but with some sense of strictness. He grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write the agenda for the day. Itachi, likewise, pulled out his notebook and pen and began to copy. Well, he attempted too. Though Itachi was taught to write a year ago, he still found it hard to hold the big, clumsy pencil in his hand.

"Hey." A voice said. Itachi looking up from his paper saw a boy, much older than him looking at the seat next to him. "Is the seat available?" the boy asked cheerfully. He then waved a hand towards the empty to seat, so Itachi could understand what he meant. Itachi blinked, a bit confused and happy at the same time. This was the first time someone around his age talked to him.

"Uh…yeah…" Itachi managed to say and went back to working on his notebook. Really, he wasn't working. He looked at the person beside him. His messy orange hair fell lifelessly all around his head and his lively green eyes seemed to be burning with…happiness. Happiness, when was the last time Itachi truly felt that emotion? Another surge of envy flooded through him. This child…why did he act so…carefree? Didn't he have expectations to fulfill? The kid turned to look at Itachi. Embarrassed that he was even staring at the kid, Itachi feverously began to write something.

"So, you're the Uchiha kid, right?" The boy said, smiling. He stretched out his hand to Itachi. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaszo." Itachi reached out and shook his hand. It was firm and warm, just like his. So what did his father mean when he said he was different from the other children?

"I'm Itachi." Itachi said quietly, avoiding his eye from some reason.

"Itachi hmm? Well, you know, that's a pretty cute name!" Kaszo said, patting Itachi gently on the back. "Hey we should be friends." He suggested. Itachi blushing slightly thought of this, _"We should be friends…"_ No one has ever suggested this to him before, not even members of his own clan.

"Sure." Itachi said timidly. Kaszo smiled. "Don't worry about it buddy. I know, sometimes your first day of school is tough, I'll be there for you, okay?" He winked at Itachi, who nodded happily. His first friend…the day was off to a good start!

"Oh that's _him._" A voice said behind Itachi. "The Uchiha boy." Itachi reluctantly turned to see a boy and a girl staring coldly at him.

"Uhh…" Itachi began.

"I know all about their clan." The boy said to the girl. "They think that they're better than us."

"Really? I also heard that the reason that they're put up at the end of the village is because one of their members wanted to kill the first Hokage." The girl said icily. The boy nodded and then looked at a surprised Itachi.

"You know all about this, don't you? I saw your parents coming with you this morning. You think you're too good to even come and play with us. This is a joke, what is the academy thinking to allow some little kid join. This isn't some play time, why don't you go back to your mommy and daddy."

"Be quiet please." Itachi said. "I don't appreciate what you're saying. I'm not even aware of the Uchiha thing. I came to the academy because I proved to the instructors that I had the skill to do so." Itachi explained calmly. This was one of the first interactions he had alone with other kids. He was confused as ever. What were they saying? The Uchiha's tried to attack the Hokage? That had to be a lie. Father had never told him this…

"Little brat knows how to answer." The boy snapped back. Suddenly Kaszo turned and slammed his fist on the boy's desk.

"Shut up Fuji." Kaszo said, in a way that meant the argument was over. The boy called Fuji, eyed Kaszo and the girl turned away and was suddenly occupied with her books.

"You know all about them, Kaszo. So why do you even bother to defend the Uchiha brat." Fuji said.

"Just shut up. He doesn't know anything, look at him." Kaszo argued.

"Whatever, I can't believe you would betray me like that, for _him_. After what they did to your paren-"

"I said shut up." Kaszo said in a now more dangerous voice. Even Fuji looked alarmed, but made no comment back to him. Kaszo turned and so did Itachi. He felt guilty, though he didn't know why. Did his family cause pain to Kaszo?

"Uh…Kaszo?" Itachi began. Kaszo's hand patted Itachi's shoulder.

"It's alright, just ignore what they said. I have some…issues with them." Itachi was about to answer back when Iruka began to teach.

"Alright guys, well today," He began, looking outside. "Seems pretty nice out, so why don't we go outside to do some basic ninja skills?" The class made some whiny sounds, probably because they were too lazy to get up and move again. "Alright, fine fine, we'll stay here, you lazy bunch of kids. Now today we're going to learn how to control our chakra. By this, I would ask each of you to come up, and try to make the chakra become visible to us. Imagine that there is dust, larger pieces of dust surrounding you. Now I want you to try, mentally, to move the dust around you, faster and faster until you can see somewhat a black hole in the middle. That ideology usually works best. Also, if we have time, we'll allow some of you guys to try and split this leaf, with your chakra. Mind you, I know it's really hard and some of you may not be able to do it, but don't worry, we'll have all week to improve!" Iruka explained. First, the class had to copy a note and then Iruka; himself demonstrated the exercise to the class. Itachi didn't feel at all nervous. His father had taught him basic chakra skills before and this exercise was part of his everyday training.

"Feel nervous?" Kaszo asked him. Itachi looked up and shook his head.

"Not really." He answered.

"Don't worry, you may not be able to do it, but give it your best shot!" He said. Itachi made no comment. He didn't want Kaszo to think he was bragging when he said, he done in successfully before. Kaszo's turn approached and he walked up to Iruka, determined. However, no one, after five minutes could see any chakra.

"Uh…sorry." Kaszo said smiling. Iruka smiled back.

"Don't worry, there's lots of time for improvement." Iruka looked up. "Itachi? Would you like to try, it might be a little far fetched for you." Itachi got up slowly and walked towards Iruka, passing Kaszo, who muttered, 'good luck'. Itachi smiled and then turned to face the class. He glanced up to the girl and Fuji. He'd show them that he deserved to be in this class, he would show them. He closed his eyes and built up his chakra. Immediately he heard the gasps, even Iruka's. Then, he got the basket of leaves and split them, one after another. Finally, when he began to feel tired, he open his eyes and stopped his flow of chakra. Everyone was shocked.

Silence. Itachi hated that.

"Good job Itachi!" Iruka said, clapping. "Well, I've got to get more leaves guys, I'll be right back." Iruka left and Itachi made his way to his seat. He could hear the comments as he passed each row.

"He's an Uchiha, that's why."

"He's not human is he?"

"Stay away from him, he's such a brat."

"Probably looking for attention."

Itachi didn't meet anyone's eyes. He sat down at his seat and made no comment. He glanced at Kaszo, who looked somewhat irritated. Was he mad too? But then he smiled to Itachi and said, "Good job! Better than what I would have done!" Itachi didn't answer back. Instead he turned away and looked outside. He could sense anger in Kaszo's voice though he didn't know why, but then he did. He knew that everyone was disappointed in him because they thought he was trying to get attention, because he was an Uchiha, and because he was three years younger than everyone else. Of course, he'd be mad if he were in their position as well. But was he to blame for all this? He excelled because his parents, particularly his father forced him too. He was the son of the leader of the clan, the Uchiha and Itachi, as soon as he was able to talk, understood his position as the first-born son. He knew what he was expected to do. And so, without complain he did it. It excelled and made his father proud. Was that such a bad thing?

Four hours later.

Itachi's mother, Mitoko, picked Itachi up from the academy. Itachi walked slowly to his mother. He felt horrible. Everyone ignored him after that exercise. Itachi didn't participate in class for the rest of the day. His mother embraced him, but made no comment. She could instantly tell what had happened in school. She had more or less expected it. All the of Uchiha's did. They were excluded from the village because they were looked upon with distrust. When Itachi was home, Itachi would wait for his father and ask him what the other children had said. He had to know the truth, and that was all he desired at the time. His mother began to talk to him.

"Itachi?" she said with concern. Itachi, removing his shoes and was about to head to his room, turned and looked at his mother with sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"Yes mother?" Itachi asked. His mother walked over to him and squatted down.

"If there's anything you need to talk to me about, you know you're welcome to." She said.

"Yes mother." Itachi replied and then went to his room. He turned just in time, so that his mother would not see the lonely tear that fell down his face.

Well, this is my first all exclusive Itachi fanfiction. Hope that you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon. Thank you for taking the time to read it and please, if you could spare the time to write a review, it really helps writers like me. Thank you once again and all the best in the coming year!

-Itachianimefan. ^_^


	3. The Real Test of a Ninja

I do not own Naruto…but it wouldn't be a bad thing if I did!

Chapter Three: The Real Test of a Ninja

Itachi lay on his bed, looking again at the red and white fan painted elegantly on his ceiling. He had recovered from the school incident and crept upstairs to think things over. As he did that, he had time to finish his homework as well. The first day of school had certainly been a disappointment and he could only dread what was to come. Why had that happened? Why was he so different?

"I want to have friends." Itachi said to himself. He wanted to hear his own voice say it. He wanted his true feelings to appear in his room, the one place he found solitude. "I want them to like me for who I am, not because of my superior abilities or because I'm an Uchiha. I wish I had a brother, or a sister. Maybe then I can learn what true friendship is. I don't," Itachi swallowed down the tears that were brimming his eyes. "I don't want to be alone in this world." What Itachi didn't know was that his mother was outside his room listening to him. It broke her heart to hear her son say this to himself. She knew the pressure that was on him since the day he was born and though she was forced to agree, deep down she wanted Itachi to have a normal life. A tear ran down her face as well. She turned to go when the door opened. Itachi looked up at his mother first curiously, but when he saw the tears fall down, he looked saddened as if he understood why she was crying. She was crying because he was unhappy.

"Mother, I'm sorry." Itachi muttered, looking at the floor. His mother bent down and looked at her son, her eyes not yet red from the tears. Then she hugged him as if trying to spread her love for him throughout his tiny body.

"I love you Itachi, remember that I always have and will." She kissed his head and ruffled his hair, and then she got up and headed downstairs. Itachi stared blankly at him as if trying to process what had just occurred, but when he figured out, he merely went to his room and lay back on his bed.

"Hey." A voice called out. Itachi blinked and then went to his window and looked down. There stood Kaszo waving and smiling at Itachi. A fire erupted in his small chest. "Want to play?" Kaszo asked. "I have some time before dinner." Itachi smiled, truly for the first time in his life. Previously he had to smile for others people's sake, like his father's. He hated when he had to wear a mask for others, it made him feel like a puppet.

"Hang on a second, I have to ask my mom." Itachi said running out of his room. Suddenly his sadness from before vanished. He slowed his pace walking down the stairs because of his ankle but he quickly made his way to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking Itachi's favourite, perhaps it would cheer him up.

"Mom! Can I play at Kaszo's house?" he asked happily, then quickly added, "just for a little bit, before dinner." Mikoto looked at him and then smiled.

"All right, just for a little bit and don't go to far away from the house." However her last words weren't heard as Itachi scurried to the door. His mother laughed slightly and then continued with her cooking. So he made friends this quickly, hmm?

Itachi met Kaszo outside and they made their way to the village. They looked at the animals and people around them, laughing at the slightest things.

"Hey," Kaszo began. "What do you want to be when you grow up? You really want to be a ninja?" Itachi looked unto the water as they were standing on a curved bridge. He threw a flower onto the water and watched it flow by. He then turned his attention to the awaiting Kaszo.

"I want to be someone whom my family can be proud of. I'll do whatever they expect of me. That is my duty." He responded dully, looking at his friend. "Why?"

"Well I don't know, I just wondered you know?" Kaszo said scratching his head and smiling. "My dad wants me to be a ninja, but I don't think I have what it takes to be one. I mean, I'm such a coward; I couldn't even stand to fight. I'm not like you Itachi, though I wish I were. Today in class you were awesome!" Itachi blushed and looked at the water. Then he said something that even surprised himself.

"I think you can be whatever you put your heart to." Itachi explained to Kaszo while still looking at the water. "I mean, sure, you don't like killing, but no one does. You do have a gentle soul, but I believe if you wanted to you'd be a great ninja, you'd probably surpass me!" Itachi laughed out loud. Kaszo blinked and then joined in his laughter. Then they began to walk again. Itachi looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked not recognizing the surroundings. Kaszo said nothing and was preoccupied by a weed in his hand. Suddenly Itachi and Kaszo were surrounded. Itachi gasped. It was Fuji and his own personal gang.

"Well well, if it isn't the Uchiha brat." He spat and carried the stick in his hand over his head as if to hit the fragile child in front of him. "Good job Kaszo, form taking out of mommy's protection."

"What?" Itachi whispered and looked at Kaszo who showed no expression. He merely looked down on the ground, suddenly interested at his shoes. Itachi couldn't believe it. Really would be do this? Why? Itachi gasped and then realized why. It was because he was better than all of them and made them look bad during school. He looked around as if to see a chance to escape, but there were so many of Fiji's friends coming out of the gutter, there was no chance. Fuji smiled as he saw despair shimmer through Itachi's eyes.

"Now what are you going to do runt? Are you going to run away and wait for daddy to help?" He grinned and then patted his stick gently in his palm. "I'm going to make you cry, I bet you never experienced that you spoiled brat. I bet you're always protected by your parents."

"No you're wrong!" Itachi yelled. He noticed he began to tremble. Was this true fear? "I don't want you to be my enemy." He said, looking around. Why were they so mean to him?

"Hn. Whatever," Said a blonde haired girl, pulled out a knife. "I would love to see you scream." Itachi eyed the blade and moved away from the girl, but then again, the circle was getting closer that he couldn't really move.

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi pleaded, suddenly feeling weak. He didn't want to fight. He didn't know what to do. Itachi then lost the will to do anything. He decided he would accept whatever they were going to do. The emotion of fear and sadness disappeared and he now had a blank face. He didn't know what happened just then and now. He just felt the kids hit him. He didn't even feel the stings of the clubs against his face. He knew he was on the ground because all he saw was the other children's feet. Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this? The answer was simple. Nothing. He had done nothing wrong. He was getting punished for something that happened between his clan and another's—a result due to the Great War nonetheless. Itachi realized how stupid war was. It caused other kids to suffer for what adults have done. It created hate into this minds and revenge in their hands. A sudden burst of flame rushed through him. Was this anger? He had hardly been very angry in his life because he knew what was expected of him. He didn't have time to be angry. But this was different. This wasn't fair and he knew that. He found the strength to get up and punched the nearest kid hard in the face. His senses were returning as he felt the impact of the punch. The other kids' cry could be heard. Itachi felt a somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't mean to hurt him; he just wanted them to stop. He felt something run off his mouth and realized it was blood. He looked up and saw the kids were puzzled as they looked down at the Uchiha kid.

"…Well, let's continue! So he could muster the strength to punch one, how many more can he muster?" Fuji yelled over the other kids. The hit kid was looked at briefly.

"But Fuji, it was a punch filled with chakra too." the girl responded, a suddenly fear took over her voice and she wasn't attempting to hide it. A punch filled with chakra. That was something that no 7-year old kid could do. So then, what gave Itachi the power to do something like that? Even Fuji took a step back. He stared in a disgusted way at Itachi as he got up.

"Freak." He said and with that he dropped his stick and ran away. Likewise the kids who followed Fuji fled, leaving Itachi alone in the ally. Itachi walked slowly to the way he thought was home. Nothing flashed across his mind except pure anger. He was very mad. So much so that he kicked a stray cat that crossed his path. He heard something behind him and he turned to see Kaszo. This only made Itachi angrier.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" Itachi bellowed allowing the tears to flood his eyes. "AREN'T YOU SATISFIED NOW OR ARE YOU BACK TO BEAT ME UP SOME MORE?! I HATE YOU! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Itachi didn't realize what he was saying; he just wanted to keep yelling. He wanted to get the anger out. Kaszo merely stared. What emotion flashed across his face? Was it regret, revenge, or satisfaction? Perhaps it was all three, Itachi didn't care. He sharply turned around and headed home. Itachi had learned a lot after his first day of school. He knew first of all that he was much superior to the other kids and he would use that as an advantage. Secondly, he knew that there was deep hatred between his clan and the rest of the village. Thirdly, he hated war, especially the Great War that were causing so many to continue to hate and lastly, that he could never, ever fall for something like friendship ever again.

_Well, this is my first all exclusive Itachi fanfiction. Hope that you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon. Thank you for taking the time to read it and please, if you could spare the time to write a review, it really helps writers like me. Thank you once again and all the best in the coming year! Also that the next chapter will be a leap in Itachi's life, most likely resulting in the birth of Sasuke._

**-Itachianimefan. ^_^**


	4. Love and Determination

I do not own Naruto…but it wouldn't be a bad thing if I did!

Chapter 4:

Two years later, after the first day at the academy, Itachi indeed showed potential. He was ranked first in every class, though he was considerably younger and like previously, he was an easy target. He made little friends and those who may have liked him; he merely considered 'acquaintances'. Itachi knew why now his father didn't want him to get mixed up in the friend dilemma and Itachi distanced himself from everyone, even those related by bloodline to him. In the Uchiha clan, he had many cousins, mostly younger than him; still, he just did what he was told. It wasn't until the birth of Sasuke that Itachi began to open because Sasuke was directly related to him, he was his brother. Secondly, there was something about Sasuke that amazing Itachi. Itachi remembered the day Sasuke came home, being carried in his mother's arms.

"Come here Itachi, come meet your little brother." His mother called from the living room. Itachi at the time was in his room, doing his homework and was later going to practice his jutsus. He had found out today at school that genjutsu may be a potential strong point for him and was really excited to try it. Being interrupted to see a mere child bothered Itachi, however like usually he replied a simple 'yes mom', closed his schoolbook and made his way downstairs. His mother and father were both sitting on the sofa and smiled as Itachi entered the room. He had gotten taller in the last two years and he was used to the comment that he was indeed handsome. Even some of the girls in the class giggled when he did something amazing, but then again, they thought everything he did was amazing. Lying in the white cradle was Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Itachi meekly peered in the cradle and saw a fragile, innocent baby playing with an overhead toy. Sasuke's eyes then turned its attention to Itachi and then when they made contact with Itachi's, he smiled.

"It's okay Itachi, why don't you hold him?" His mother suggested and without an answer, she lifted Sasuke out of the cradled. Itachi braced himself. He had held lots of his baby cousins before, then why was he feeling so nervous now? Gently Itachi took Sasuke from his mother's arms. Sasuke Uchiha. His baby brother. Itachi watched him with a gentle expression. Sasuke was so pure—he didn't know about the world of pain and hatred. Itachi almost envied him. Sasuke then reached his arm and touched Itachi's cheek and smiled. Itachi blushed and smiled at Sasuke. Why did he feel so relaxed right now? Sasuke was just another kid right? He would be just the same right? Itachi felt his frozen heart, a heart that he kept locked for these past two years begin to thaw.

"Sasuke." Itachi muttered and rocked him gentle. He looked up at his parents and smiled for real. "I think I might actually become attached to him." Itachi admitted a bit embarrassed. However, his parents blushed and laughed with Itachi. Itachi looked back at Sasuke and placed him back in his cradle. He stroked his head and left the room. Sasuke, hmm? This was going to be very interesting.

--

Life with Sasuke was really different. Sure Itachi was used to baby's, but having one in the house 24/7 was another story. Sasuke rarely cried and so Itachi was content about that part. However, Itachi found himself absorbed with infant. He would sometimes daydream in class about himself and Sasuke grown up, perhaps being ninja's together, fighting for what was right and finishing missions, one after another. I'm going to teach him everything I know, Itachi proudly thought, but was interrupted when the teacher asked him a question. Itachi answered correctly nonetheless and decided to pay attention. After school he rushed home to see Sasuke. He found Sasuke lying on the living room floor, along with a bottle of milk in his mouth. His big round eyes found Itachi's and he instantly lifted up his arms as if saying 'Itachi! Hold me! Hold me!' Itachi smiled, dropped his school bag at lifted Sasuke in his arms.

"Uhhuh, and what were you doing all day?" Itachi asked. His mother appeared in the room.

"Itachi, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" She said in an order-like way, however she was smiling.

"But mother, I'm getting some brother bonding here." Itachi protested and then stopped. That was the first time he didn't say 'yes mother'. It was the first time he did protest. He looked at Sasuke who fell asleep in his hands. Did Sasuke cause him to do that? Itachi smiled.

"I'm glad you like Sasuke." His mother said, folding a baby blanket and placing it on the sofa. "He's seems to like you too, Itachi." She smiled and headed to the kitchen. She paused and turned, "Now don't forget to do your homework too." She pointed out and then left the room. Itachi placed Sasuke on the ground. So now what? Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked Itachi. What was he thinking in that small brain of his? Itachi blinked and stared back at him. He wasn't sure how long he did this, but he knew the time he spent was precious to him and that Sasuke would undoubtedly be the most important person to him. Itachi sighed then left the room as Sasuke became interested in his bottle again. He closed the door gently and opened his books. Slowly he began to finish his homework making sure his calculations were correct. He got up and stretched then he decided to go outside so that he could practice his jutsus.

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit, about an hour or so." Itachi said to his mother before he opened the door. "The usual place, I'm just going to practice some jutsus." Itachi explained. His mother appeared at the doorway with Sasuke in her hands. "Okay Itachi," She smiled. "Just make sure you're back before supper." And she turned and headed into the kitchen. Itachi ran out the door to the forest so he could practice.

Usually Itachi wasn't too preoccupied with practicing, he usually thought that the practice he received in school was sufficient, however, he was nearing the exams at the end of the year and he wanted to graduate with flying colours for his family. It really was some pressure for him. Itachi stretched and began his usual procedures.

--

The exams have come at last. Itachi was waiting anxiously in class. Did he know everything? He thought quickly in his head. He knew all the jutsus and more of what was expected, he knew the paper work, so he should be okay. Itachi drummed his fingers on the desk and waited for his name to be called.

It came.

And he was first.

Itachi got up slowly from his desk and made his way to the front of the classroom so everyone could see. It was a tradition to have it classroom opened. He heard whispering, but paid no attention to the words that came out. He knew what he had to do and he would succeed. To think positive would mean success that is what his father had drilled into his head since he was little. Itachi looked at his examiner, Tsunade who looked at him in a curious way. Though he was tall for his age, 6, he was way too short for that of 12. Itachi didn't care; it was something he couldn't hide anyway. He looked at Tsunade. She wasn't too old, around 36 no doubt, but he knew that she suffered a lot during the Great War. She had lost a brother and one of her comrades; Orochimaru was his name as he left the village to become a rouge ninja. However, to heal Tsunades' wounds, a man call Dan and a comrade called Jiraya and also the whole village was very friendly and understanding towards her. They supported her and that is why she now had the strength now to continue. She decided she wanted to teach younger kids from now on; however she was also trying to get a medical ninja into every squad as well. She regarded Itachi as he stood in front of her, waiting for her to tell him what to do.

"Okay, Itachi." She said, looking at him straight in the eye. "Today, we're going to be doing substitution jutsu's." She said. Immediately groans were heard throughout the classroom. Itachi felt a bit nervous as well. Substitution justsu's weren't his strong point, but he could perform a decent one. Concentrating his chakra, he preformed the jutsu to the best of his ability. He could hear ohh's and ahh's in the classroom, most likely by the girls. When he was done help looked up to Tsunade as if to get some hint of how he did, but there was no expression on her face. She merely said 'next' and for Itachi to sit down. Keeping his mouth shut he made his way to his seat. How did he do? Did he pass? Failure was not an option, but he still felt nervous. He waited impatiently for his other classmates to finish theirs attempts of completing their jutsu's. He found himself looking out the window, lightly drumming his fingers on the desk. What would he do if he did fail though? Being as smart as he was, he had to think of the possibilities.

"Itachi." Tsunade's voice called out to him and he snapped back to reality. And so his results were going to be told. "Come with me." She said. Itachi blinked. Did they really tell you your results privately? Last time he heard, everyone heard them. Rising, he followed his teacher as he heard a murmur within.

"Why him?"

"Because…he's special. Damn Uchiha's, they don't have to work for anything."

Once outside Tsunade spoke.

"You were great today, you should know that. For your age, you have talent beyond my comprehension." She began. The weight that was in Itachi's heart lifted slightly. So he had passed and made her satisfied.

"However," She continued. "I do not believe that you should be passed."

"Why not?" Itachi spoke, covering his mouth a little too late. He couldn't help it. If he had the skills, why wouldn't they let him continue? Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed.

"You know, you're so young. Younger than my brother when he…when he died. Don't you think your rushing into things? Do you really want to live your life killing others at such a younger age? I believe that 12 is too young to see these things and you're just half that age. I'll pass you if you wish, but I'll give you time to think it over with you and your fam-"

"No." Itachi said flatly. Tsunade stared at him. "You see, failure is not an option. If I can succeed now, then I must go on. I understand that the life of a ninja is not easy and I accept that. But I ask you that for the sake of my family and myself that you allow me to graduate." Bowing he left Tsunade staring after him.

-

Itachi had indeed passed. Tsunade made no comment afterwards to him and thus, he felt a bit guilty. He knew she was doing something for the benefit of himself and that she had experienced that recent loss of her beloved brother. But he knew the consequences of a ninja and that consequence was indeed death.

"Good job son." His father said to him, patting him lightly on the shoulder one night. "You will indeed make us proud."

"Yes." Itachi said. "Thank you father." And said nothing else throughout the night.

On his way walking up the stairs he heard the distant cries of his brother. Pausing, he walked towards his brothers' room. Sasuke lay in the cradle, watching the spinning toys twirl over and over again and sometimes, he giggled in amusement. His eyes darted towards Itachi as soon as he saw him and smiled. His hands reached up towards him as if saying, 'hold me! Hold me!' Itachi sighed and smiled gently back and held Sasuke's small hand.

"Dear me, brother." He whispered, "You're still so small and vulnerable." Instinctively he kissed his brother and as he stroked his head he whispered, "but I don't care because I'll always be there, to protect you."

Well, this is my first all exclusive Itachi fanfiction. Hope that you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon. Thank you for taking the time to read it and please, if you could spare the time to write a review, it really helps writers like me. Thank you once again! Also that the next chapter will be a leap in Itachi's life, most likely resulting in Chunin exams and Itachi's love life. Joys…

**-Itachianimefan. ^_^ **


End file.
